


That's not a knife

by egbertina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acrobatics, Comedy, F/F, Fight Sex, PWP, knife scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbertina/pseuds/egbertina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking Lexa- even with a knife at her throat she somehow managed to look arrogant and smug and if Clarke was feeling more generous she would have even said regal.But today it was beyond fucking infuriating. She wanted to see Lexa's composure break before she killed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Writing is hard.

Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall holding a knife at against her throat, her breathing harsh and heart beating out of her chest. She noticed her hand shaking, annoyed at the weakness, and knowing Lexa could feel it, she pushed the girl harder into the wall. 'Tell me Lexa, how would you punish someone who'd betrayed you'.  
  
Lexa stared at Clarke. The girl who she'd left behind at mount weather- and who hadn't left her thoughts since. She'd always found it easy to read Clarke, as Clarke unlike herself had not been trained to hide her emotions. Determination in the set of her jaw and her eyes- her beautiful eyes, usually so open and intelligent, today had a wildness to them that she'd never seen before. Careful not to cut herself on the knife against her skin she spoke softly, 'I'd probably have them killed'. She stared coolly into Clarke's eyes. The truth was often the best way to disarm someone.  
  
Fucking Lexa, even with a knife at her throat she somehow managed to look arrogant and smug and if Clarke was feeling more generous she would have even said regal. But today it was beyond fucking infuriating. She wanted to see Lexa's composure break before she killed her. Clarke gritted her teeth and spoke, 'Then you understand why I have to do this'.  
  
Lexa paused, could she talk her way out of this- the tears on Clarke's face said that she could. The guilt at the pain she was responsible for causing Clarke, she pushed it down but felt her control slipping. It had been months since she had been in such close proximity to Clarke and it was overwhelming. Replacing the guilt came memories of the kiss, she glanced at Clarke's lips and felt an aching desire to kiss them. Quickly bringing her eyes back up (while internally berating herself for weakness) she replied, 'You don't Clarke, you don't have to make the same decisions I'm forced to make'.  
  
Clarke's mouth dropped open. A surge of anger raced through her. She moved forward until their faces were separated only by millimetres. 'Fuck you' she spat out. She pushed down on the knife. Immediately she felt Lexa push back into it- shocked she froze and then Lexa's lips were on hers. The kiss was harsh and desperate, and Clarke gasped and pulled back. A hand grabbed her left wrist and yanked it to the side. With her right arm she pushed Lexa back, only to find herself being spun by her left wrist-now pinned to the wall.  
  
Lexa grabbed Clarke's right wrist and and pushed her weight forward, pinning Clarke. Blood slowly trickled from the shallow cut on her throat. She struggled to get her breathing under control.  
  
Clarke let out a cry of frustration. She tightly gripped the knife, now uselessly pressed flat against the wall and she kicked out at Lexa's legs. Only to have her own immobilised by Lexa pushing her entire body weight forward. The frustration, helplessness and anger at the fact she'd be beaten again drove Clarke insane, with as much venom as she could inject into her voice, staring into the eyes of the woman who had hurt her the most, she screamed, "I fucking hate you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut fic at the airport. Just one step below watching porn in public heh. Merry Christmas everyone! especially all you bitches on lchat. You're all awesome and I love you.
> 
> I rewrote chapter one (and will probably rewrite it again in the future, there's a chunk of the story missing)
> 
> This chapter contains the following trigedasleng:
> 
> 'jok joken jok' = 'fuck fucking fuck'  
> 'hos op, dison laik odon. beja'= 'hurry up get this over with. please.'  
> 'ai gaf in mou' = 'I need more'

Lexa whispered, 'drop the knife Clarke' as she leaned in and started kissing her neck.

Clark moaned and Lexa moaned in reply. Clarke felt her eyes closing, she was more affected than she wanted to be- she could drop the knife, it would be so easy to give in. Before the betrayal she'd spent hours imagining what sex with Lexa would feel like. Steeling herself, she quickly squashed down that train of thought, wrapped a leg around Lexas calf and pushed forward with all her strength.

Lexa, losing her balance as she tripped over Clarke's leg, managed to keep hold of Clarkes wrists as they both crashed to the ground. Clarke quickly straddled her waist, while Lexa used her strength to keep both of Clarkes wrists pinned to the ground next to her head. Lexa knew she could quickly end the fight, however her current position didn't give her much incentive to rush, her jaw slackened as she took in the fantastic view offered by Clarkes breasts.

Moving her eyes up she realised that she'd been caught staring. Clarke responded by biting down on her neck. Lexa gasped and moaned as Clarke kissed across her throat. The sting of pain from the cut combined with the softness of Clarkes lips felt amazingly good. Clarke kissed her on the mouth again and she felt her arms slackening slightly. The next instant she felt Clarke pulling back trying to get out of her grip. 

'Trying to seduce me into dropping my guard won't work Clarke' Lexa said in between pants.

'It's already fucking working' Clarke huffed as she returned to kissing Lexa's neck.

Clarke took an earlobe between her teeth before whispering into her ear, 'you're so desperate to be touched, how many nights have you gotten yourself off thinking about me?'.

Lexa felt her back involuntarily arching-'jok joken jok'.If she didn't get the knife out of Clarke's hands now, she'd soon be completely at her mercy. She saw her chance when Clarke stood up, trying to use her weight to pull out of her grip. Positioning her feet on Clarkes hips, she pulled the other girls arms back, swinging her legs forward and sending Clarke flying over her head. Using Clarkes momentum she rolled backwards and landed on top ofthe other girl's stomach, legs straddling her waist. With both hands she quickly wrestled the knife out of Clarke's grip and threw it across the room, the knife embedding itself in a wall. Looking at the stunned expression on Clarke's face, she couldn't help but grin, her victory short lived as Clarke quickly recovered and sent an elbow flying into her ribs.

Clarke angry at losing the knife and at Lexa's smug face, quickly decided a change of strategy was in order.If she couldn't kill Lexa right now, at least she could make her suffer. She kissed her again, bruisingly hard, swallowing Lexa's moans.

'Take off your top' she ordered. And watched as Lexa shamelessly ripped her shirt off as fast as she could- taking her undergarments with it as it went over her head.

Desire twisted in her stomach as she admired the other girls body. Lean muscle and softness with skin she wanted to touch,lick and bite. She ran a finger down Lexa's breastbone before roughly palming the other girls breasts. Lexa gasped as she leant into the touch, and Clarke replaced her hands with her lips.

Gently sucking, Clarke quickly found herself lost in the pleasurable sensation- remembering that this was supposed to be punishing, she wrapped her teeth around the girl's nipple and bit down hard. Lexa hissed and tugged roughly at Clarke's hair. Clarke ignored the pain and focused on giving similar attention to her other breast, gently sucking before biting into the soft flesh. She cried out as she felt Lexas nails cut into her back and bit down harder. She could feel Lexa's hips begin to rock against her and she pushed them down, determined to make Lexa wait as she slowly licked and bit her way down her body. Lexa's groans turned into pants and whimpers and Clarke couldn't help but feel enormously thrilled. After being screwed over by her so badly, having Lexa underneath her helpless and keaning was incredibly satisfying.

'Enjoying yourself _Heda_?' she taunted. Lexa let out a strangled cry. Clarke smirked and opened Lexa's pants, pulling them down to her knees.

'No?... If only you could make some kind of _deal_ to get yourself out of this'.

Lexa gasped, 'Clarke, Mockery is not the product of aARGHDHDDHDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' she screamed as Clarke bit down on her clit.

Satisfied at having avoided another Lexa life lesson, Clarke pushed down on Lexa's thighs, as she used her tongue and lips to soothe and tease, circling and directly kissing the small nub, gradually applying more pressure before backing off. Repeating the process until Lexa was on the edge of delirium. The pained cries and muttered swear words became louder vocalisations as Clarke kept up the torture. Cries of 'Joooook', 'Hos op, dison laik odon. beja' and 'Ai gaf in mou' dropped from Lexa's lips. Each time Clarke felt Lexa on the brink of release, she pulled back, kissing and biting her inner thigh instead.

Sweat and tears of frustration mixing and running down her face, body pulled taut and exhausted, Lexa begged, 'Please Clarke, please let me come'.

Clarke paused, The plea triggered memories of the last time she'd begged Lexa for something. 'Please don't do this'- and the image of Lexa turning and walking away. Cursing herself for ignoring Lexa's dagger holster this entire time, she pulled out the blade and held it at Lexa's neck. Lexa breathing was still erratic but she made no attempt to defend herself as she met Clarke's gaze.

Pausing for effect Clarke ground out 'If you ever double cross me again, death by a thousand cuts will seem pleasant compared to what I will do you'.

Lexa held Clarke's stare, before giving a slight nod. 'Clarke...'. cutting Lexa off with a harsh kiss Clarke pushed her fingers deep into the other girl. Swallowing Lexa's screams, holding the blade at Lexa's throat, Clarke roughly pushed her fingers inside her. After being left on the verge of release for so long, Lexa's body enthusiastically responded, and her hips rose up to meet Clarke's thursts. Seeing that she was close, Clarke curled her fingers and felt Lexa's body clench and spasm underneath her- head thrown back, Lexa came with a cry, her body arching before going limp.

Her face flushed and hair matted to her face with sweat, Lexa panted out 'That's not a knife...'

Clarke looked down in horror, momentarily knocked speechless as she stared at the knife- that wasn't a knife.

'Why do you keep a spoon in your dagger holster?' she screamed semi-hysterically.

'I like soup Clarke', Lexa replied serenely.

'But it has the same handle as your dagger!".

'I have a matching set'.

'Stick to guns Clarke- the next time you decide to attack someone', Lexa smirked.

'I already regret not killing you', Clarke groaned.

Lexa smiled and laughed, as she reached out to touch Clarke's face before pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

  
  



End file.
